


Well, Thats a bit gay

by YasssCiscosPheonix



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Cat meta, Gayness all around, Innuendo, Len has been blasted with the gay, Len is a sassy gay, M/M, Mick is done, Rainbows, SAUCY COSTUME CHANGE, Swearing, barry is so confused, everything is gay, lots of innuendos, the cold gun is........GAAAAY, the villian is meeeeee
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-19
Updated: 2017-11-19
Packaged: 2019-01-30 11:31:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12652686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YasssCiscosPheonix/pseuds/YasssCiscosPheonix
Summary: "I have special abilitys that turn people into the most exaggerated, over the top, cliché versions off themselves"Len just went from being the guy who runs Central City to being THE gay who run Central City





	Well, Thats a bit gay

**Author's Note:**

> I just had this idea so i had to type it :D. In this fic Len is based on my best friend, who just loves to go round announcing he's gay, and John Barrowman, because that man is a LEGEND  
> Beta'd bt the lovely @GoringWriting

"Thanks for all your hard work distracting the guards, but I think its time for you to go" Len stood in the doorway facing the unknown thief "I can't let you steal that" he pointing at the priceless diamond in the display cabinet

"Is that so?" Len nods his head sharply "well your in luck then cuz I wasn't going to steal it" Len's brows furrowed while he still maintained his schooled expression. "Then why  _are_ you here?" he drawled, trying to stay in control of the situation while his brain was thinking a mile a minute  _*who was stupid enough to break into a museum to not steal anything and risk going to_ jail???*

"I was waiting for you Lenny" * _whaaaaaat the FUUUUUUUCK, run, SHOOOOT THE MOTHER FUCKER, BEAT THE LIVING JESUS OUTTA HIM, actually, no, stay calm, dont panic act natural, stay in control so you can ask him questions, like HOW THE FUCK HE KNOWS YOUR NICKNAME or WHY THE FUCK HE'S WAITING FOR YOU or THEFACTHATHEKNEWWHEREYOUWEREGOINGTOBETONIGHT*_ despite his brain's internal screeching Len remained calm and collected, taking a few unnoticeable breaths to compose himself

"why were you waiting for me? how did you know I was going to be here?". "Well I cant tell how I knew you were going to be here" Snart gritted his teeth at this comment "but why i'm here, that I can tell you." the other theif grinned, opened his arms wide then closed them his fingers meeting as i if he was about to tell a story, aaaand boi was he "you see I've been watchin the news" _*where had the overly sassy drawl come from???? that's my thing*_ "and every time I see Captain Cold and The Flash standing off I cant help but sensing A LOOOT of sexual tension, now normally I wouldn't mind but _c_ _ome on Lenny_ this has been going on for THREE fookin years and its enough to drive anyone crazy" Len smirked at that "so here's what I'm going to do, I have special abilitys" _*awwww shiiit he's a meta, well I'm fucked*_ "that turn people into the most exaggerated, over the top, cliché versions off themselves" _*aww shit, everyone's fucked*_ _  
_

Len held up his hand to silence the meta "So tell me how your" he waved his hands vaguely in the dirction of the meta "'ability's' will help with me and Flash's shameless flirting??" the meta smirked and took two steps forward towards Len, who took one step back. "I've noticed that you aren't exactly the straightest person around" Len almost laughed but scoffed instead when he reminded himself that this was still a job  "I could say the same abut you" he eyed the galaxy suit the Meta was wearing and the rainbow shirt he was wearing underneath. "Guess you could, anyway if I turn you into a overly gay, overly sassy, overly  _cold_ ,  overly overly protective version of yourself you're going to end up confessing your feelings for Flash sooner rather than later, then when that happens the rest of the city can get a well deserved break from your terrible pun wars"

Len stared at him like he had just said all villains are good people at heart "Excuuuuse me, but who are you to criticize our pun wars" the meta bowed "Allow me to fully introduce myself" he extended his hand out for Len to shake, he didn't know the meta well enough so he batted the hand away, "my meta name is Gaynbow, spelt G-A-Y-N-B-O-W because 1).I'm gay 2). people gain stuff from my powers aaand 3). because rainbows are gay"  _*not bad, Cisco might even not hate it*_ "but if you want you can call me Bob or you can call me anytime" _*Cisco would definitely hate your real name though*._  
Len ignored the wink that the meta  _*Gaynbow*, oh lord that's gonna take some getting used to*_ "Getting back on topic now that pleasantries are over, Flash and I's puns are very well thought out, on my part at least his are... exceptional, some of them are even _cool_ " his signature smirk now painted on his face as Bob looked horrified "some of my puns are for the quick minded, I guess that's why Flash gets them" his smirk grew "while others depth are about as thin as ice" he was almost on the verge of smiling his smirk was so wide while Bob was massaging his temples.

"I really thought there would be a lot more talking before I had to do this" Len's lips barely turned into a frown before he was blinded by colours.

 

****

"The robbery is at 4th and main" Cisco said into the coms, he sunk back into his chair as he watched the little red dot flit across the monitor towards the site, Caitlyn sat in the chair in the chair next to him, silently judging his lollypop habit, eyeing the monitor for any signs of who the thief could be.

"Hey who is that leaving the building?" Cait's voice piped up after about two seconds, a purple dot joined Barry's red dot on the monitor, "I don't know, hol on lemme pull CCTV up" after a few jabs on the keyboard a fuzzy video showed up on the screen, they stared at the screen in scile.

"Is..is that a walking rainbow??" the question cut through the silence like a knife "wait I think I saw a head, Cis zoom in" he did, the image they saw discombobulated them

"Guys, that walking ranbow is Snart"  

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed this little chapter :D.  
> Lets just say things get colourful next chapter :D
> 
> comments are appreciated, tell me if you have a idea you want me to add


End file.
